Imperial Police Force
The Imperial Police Force is the forefront federal law enforcement agency in the EIT. It operates under a pyramid model chain of command, with IPF Central Command operating from the Weizenster Command Center in Vyzalinkh-Bogdana, on Malisk II. Below IPFCC, there is a Sector Command for each of the thirty-two Sectors. These Sector Commands administer all police departments of the IPF. Departments can cover a wide range of areas, from star systems, wildlife reserves, and cities to townships, travel and trade routes, and space stations. The IPF operates several departments dedicated to rooting out police and ISF corruption. Town and City Departments Local departments, administered by their Sector Command, utilize personnel hired and trained locally. The smallest departments consist of a mere ten to fifteeen officers, while the largest have officers numbering in the hundreds of thousands. Each town or city has a sphere of control around it which is enforced by its' department. This is what makes up for the lack of a sort of skyway patrol. Officers in local departments are normally armed with handguns, batons, tasers, and shotguns. Local departments are responsible for law enforcement on all levels in their sphere of control, and are to regularly patrol the skyways and urban centers. Criminals are normally locally detained, but if an offender has committed a severe enough crime, they can be sent to a larger prison complex usually very farm from the town or city. Special Divisions Capital Police Composed of the best the IPF has to offer, the IPFCP polices the tight, crime-ridden lower levels of Malisk II's megacities. Members of the IPFCP receive military training in urban warfare, and are equipped with the best CQB gear at the EIT's disposal. Port Police The IPFPP is responsible for law enforcement at seaports, starports, and spaceports. Officers of the IPFPP enforce the law not only in the ports, but the areas immediately surrounding them. They also handle responsibilites akin to the real-world United States Transportation Security Administration. Officers with the IPFPP are armed with handguns, batons, tasers, shotguns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. They are also equipped with military body armour for use in situations of escalated threat.. Many IPFPP units are given sniffer/attack Rothtun Dogs to assist with security. Customs Department Not a police unit per se, but the administrative unit responsible for handling customs. Unarmed and unarmored, as they are not field officers. Border Authority The IPFBA handles border security, and can be described as the enforcement arm of the IPFCD. The Border Authority regularly patrols the borders of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate with its' large naval arm. Since the size of the Eteno's territory is much too large for ships to fully patrol, the IPFBA utilizes satellite networks to ensure that nothing enters the empire illegally. Wildlife Reserve Patrol The IPFWRP is tasked with enforcing security in and around national parks and wildlife reserves. This division also serves as the enforcement branch of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate Department of Flora and Fauna. IPFWRP officers regularly patrol the outskirts of national parks and the space around wildlife reserve planets. IPFWRP officers are armed with batons, tasers, and handguns. Marshals Unit The IPFMU is comprised of veteran police officers hand-picked for the tracking and capture of criminals at large. Many ports have at least a nominal IPFMU presence, and Marshals can be seen all around the EIT tracking criminals. Marshals have bulletproof vests, and are allowed to arm themselves with any military-grade weaponry. Marshal Prison Service For criminals too dangerous or deranged to leave in local prison facilities, the MPS operates numerous orbital prison stations across the EIT. These stations are situated in desolate, unpopulated star systems. A small number of highly trained Marshals command automated systems and security robots and keep watch over those interned. The most secure prison of the MPS system is Vistojskaya Prison Station, located in deep space. Fast Reaction Assault Unit The FRAU, as it is normally called, is the division responsible for the handling of hostage situations, armed robberies, terrorism, raids, and the policing of government buildings in capitals. IPFFRAU teams are armed with all weapons given to the armed forces, and have armor of similar quality. The FRAU is similar to the real-world SWAT. Naval Arm Partially attached to the IPF, the Naval Arm is made up of Imperial Navy crewmen who man the gunboats, destroyers, and twelve battlecruisers under the command of the IPF. These Navy personnel are operationally subordinate to the IPF officers aboard their ships and in charge of their squadrons. Vehicles/Ships/Uniforms Used Local Departments Vehicles - Patrol cruisers, hovertrucks, hovervans, hoverjets, hoverbikes, boats Vehicle Color Scheme - Black and Yellow Uniforms - Solid black Capital Police Vehicles - Patrol cruisers, hovertrucks, hovervans, hoverjets, hoverbikes, boats Vehicle Color Scheme - Black and slate grey Uniforms - Urban camoflauge Port Police Vehicles - Patrol cruisers, hovertrucks, hovervans, hoverjets, hoverbikes, boats Ships - Gunboats, gunships, fighters, bombers, destroyers Vehicle/Ship Color Scheme - Blue w/ white stripes Uniforms - Solid white Customs Uniforms - Solid Grey Border Authority Ships - Gunboats, Gunships, Fighters, Bombers, Hoverjets Ship Color Scheme - Crimson w/ blue stripes Uniforms - Solid Blue Wildlife Reserve Patrol Vehicles - Hovertrucks Vehicle Color Scheme - Solid green Uniforms - Solid green Marshals Unit Vehicles - Civilian vehicles Vehicle Color Scheme - Random Uniforms - Brown formal wear FRAU Vehicles - Hovertrucks Vehicle Color Scheme - Solid black Uniforms/Armor - Solid black Regular Police Vehicles Vuljka Obstor E7 Interceptor - Speed, power, and toughness. These are the best qualities of any interceptor. The E7 isn't an aerodynamic machine, with a wide body and armoured sides. It makes up for this with a powerful engine behind the rather intimidating bullbars, that find constant use. Kilster Krastyu Cat Rapid Response Vehicle - One of the quickest hovertrucks ever manufactured, the 'Killer Cat' will race to the scene and offer support to the operation in progress. When it comes to taking down a target, this vehicle can give the LPC-4 a run for it's money. Rumen Superbird - Light, high-speed chase vehicle with a sleek, long design. Ridges along the hood and sides, as well as the rear-positioned seats are immediately recognizable as doom to anyone who climbs out of the league of other vehicles. Vuljka Striker LPC-4 - It's blocky. It's rough. It's not a looker. But it will drive a runner into a ditch. Heavy bullbars, EMP weapons, and an anti-personnel pellet weapon form its arsenal, to aid it on the rare occasion when slamming into a vehicle doesn't work. Paint jobs are never too good, but it's not like they last in the first place. This is the vehicle most-used for rural area patrol. Iliev QCV-6 - It's the interceptor nobody wants to see. It's small, it's light, and it always catches its mark. Aram-3 Wrowsza Pursuit Vehicle - Both sleek and durable, Aram-3's can be found patrolling high-speed routes and skyways. When it isn't doing this, it can be found weaving in and out of traffic on the way to a pursuit. Ranks Recruit - IPF officer in training, or any civilian willfully enlisted to aid an officer of the IPF Marshals Service in an arrest. Patrolman - Lowest-ranking fully employed officer of the IPF. Patrolmen make up much of the IPF and are rarely assigned to more than grunt work. Corporal - Senior IPF officer with limited authority over patrolmen. Corporals exercise little authority beyond directing officers of the subordinate rank. Sergeant - Mid-ranking patrol officer with heightened authority. These officers participate in and maintain the flow of day-to-day operations and make up most of middle management. Lieutenant Inspector - Specially-trained investigative specialist well-versed in the intricacies of Imperial law and enforcement, as well as many different types of weapons. Most officers of the IPFMS are of the rank of lieutenant or colonel inspector. Inspector - Unlike lieutenant and colonel inspectors, regular inspectors are veteran department officers with obvious dedication to Imperial law as a standard uniformed enforcer. Inspectors are normally in command of small sections of an individual department. Critical situations or large investigations can involve anywhere from a few inspectors to a few dozen, depending on the size of the local department. Captain - Serving exclusively as lieutenants to constables, a captain is well-versed in the law and the intricacies of the IPF. Captains help direct operations alongside the constable they are assigned to, and take over their duties when they are otherwise occupied. Captains are simultaneously apprentices and lieutenants to their assigned constable. Constable - Chief of a small department, or the commander of a section of a larger department. Constables are on the lowest rung of the IPF’s higher command chain, regardless of their status as a section or full department leader. Each constable is assigned his or her own captain that serves as both a lieutenant and an apprentice. Lower Constable - The rank of lower constable is attained when a constable of a department or section has proven themselves capable of handing higher level administrative duties. Execution of overall IPF doctrine is performed mainly at lower and upper constable levels. Upper Constable - Either assigned to high level administration or as the head of a large department, an upper constable is considered a mid-level regional policy maker and administrative officer. Colonel Inspector - Investigative specialist with at least twenty years of IPF service as a marshal or regular police investigator. A colonel inspector takes on the responsibility of regional low-level IPF policy making, as well as the command of officers of the IPFMS. Inspector General of the Imperial Police Force Marshals Service - Commander of the IPFMS. Makes policy decisions with the aid of the IPF’s body of lower and upper constables and colonel inspectors, and is in charge of informing the public of criminals being hunted by marshals, and criminals that have been caught. The inspector general is the lieutenant of the constable general. Constable General of the Imperial Police Force and Naval Arm - Chief of the entire IPF. Along with the inspector general and senior constables, the constable general decides on IPF policy and doctrine. He or she reports directly to the Supreme Commander and the Imperial Senate. Trivia *''Frau'' is a traditional German term for a married woman. IPF FRAU is like a strong and supportive partner to the empire, shielding it from outside dangers. *The creator of this article would also like to add that Herr would have been a slightly more fitting acronym to use as a reference, but he could not come up with anything better than High Expectation Reactionary Rabbits, which is a statement severely lacking in realism. Nobody really has high expectations for rabbits. They are doomed to be a servant race. Category:Organizations Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee